forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Republic of China
The '''People's Republic of China '''is a major world superpower and one of the protagonist nations of the Forgotten series. They're led by President Wuching Tao and they're pitted against a variety of other superpowers, most notably those led by the Antichrist. Forgotten: Apocalypse The People's Republic of China is involved during The War on Islam, a massive series of cyberattacks against Islamic countries. During the event, China attempts to stop the US and Islamic countries from invading each other, which is an epic fail. Instead, China is forced to help the United States of America invade Iran, sometime after the assassination of the Antichrist. Forgotten: The Mark In Forgotten: The Mark, China is involved in a stalemate between the Global Tyranny, the United States of America, the European Union, and the Russian Federation. The Russians, Americans, and Global Tyranny Loyalists are divided on who killed the Antichrist. In the midst of this, the US President and Russian President come up with the dastardly plan to invade the Islamic nations. Unfortunately, China steps in and causes the US and Russia to talk about their differences, with the help of Mr. Howard, AKA the Negotiator. The Negotiator suceeds in helping China prevent the US and Russia from invading the Islamic nations, but the Islamic community reacts by threatening China and Russia. China quickly seeks help from the United States and later the two nations come up with a set-up known as Operation Vengeance: the US launches a fake cyberattack on China, using The Hacking Crew as backup. Then China acts like America did it on purpose and "invades" the nation (actually, they hacked a supply of uneccesary drones bought by the previous US President and turned them against the US while the main force of People's Liberation Army soldiers parachuted into the West Coast to help the US arm their missiles). Together with the US, China launches half of America's ICBMs at Iran, Iraq, and Afghanistan, the main perpetrators of the threats. Afterwards, China and the US fake a war between each other to make it appear that the Middle East launched an attack on the US and made it look like China did it, confusing the Islamic nations. Finally, the Chinese soldiers withdraw from the US and then invade Iran, Iraq, and Afghanistan in a massive surprise attack against the Armed People's Front (APF). Forgotten: Armageddon China returns in Forgotten: Armageddon, where China is invaded by the Inner Circle, the APF, and Task Force 141. America sends its own troops to China to repel the invaders, in what becomes known as the China War. Sometime later, China fights the Antichrist and his allied countries alongside the principal archenemy of the Antichrist, the European Union; when Europe is invaded by Global Tyranny-allied nations, the US, China, and Russia work together to fight back against the Antichrist during Project Takeover. Trivia *China is the second Asian superpower to be an ally, with the first being Russia. *It seems that President Audrey Hoving is good friends with the Chinese government, as they rely on each other for help in desparate situations. *China also seems to have the most nukes. Gallery Archenemies of China Inner Circle emblem.png|Inner Circle North Korean Flag.png|North Korea Somalia.png|Somalia Saudi Arabian Flag.png|Saudi Arabia Lebanese flag.png|Lebanon Iran.png|Iran Afghan flag.png|Afghanistan General China.png|China being attacked by drones in Project Vengeance Rulers despised by China Solomon.png|Solomon Lewis Al-Bashir.png|Faruk Al-Bashir Makarov!.png|Vladimir Makarov